


Wake Up

by xgraciela



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manip, as it should have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgraciela/pseuds/xgraciela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from the hospital, when John was keeping vigil over Sherlock after he just came back to life during the surgery. It was a long night for John...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr under tag "my manip".

Just one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Wake up...please.


End file.
